


En bild i min plånbok

by Soapbark



Series: Livet är en fest [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 40-års fest, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbark/pseuds/Soapbark
Summary: Han ska precis slå ihop laptopen när det plingar till, en inbjudan till ett event. Plötsligt slungas han 15 år tillbaka i tiden till då, då när allt var på topp. När allt låg framför en och man trodde man visste vart man var på väg.Han klickar på inbjudan och läser högt för sig själv.





	En bild i min plånbok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_and_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/gifts).



> Hörde låten, tänkte skicka till dig @Always_and_ever, men det blev en liten story istället... hoppas du gillar den ;)

Han ska precis slå ihop laptopen när det plingar till, en inbjudan till ett event. Plötsligt slungas han 15 år tillbaka i tiden till då, då när allt var på topp. När allt låg framför en och man trodde man visste vart man var på väg.

 

Han klickar på inbjudan och läser högt för sig själv.

” _Att fylla år är ju egentligen ganska trevligt om man tänkte på vad alternativet är... I år fyller jag 40, och då måste man ju fira. Just nu är trädgården tom och dyster, men om du skulle vilja hjälpa mig liva upp den är du välkommen på öppet hus. Man får komma och gå hur man vill och hela familjen är välkommen._

_Fika serveras kring fikatid och mat serveras framåt middagstid. Stannar man riktigt sent väntar en överraskning i form av en korv. Drickan kommer att flöda kontinuerligt. :)_

_Ni som har möjlighet får gärna ta med er barnstol. Här kommer att finnas några extra, men det kommer inte att räcka till alla._

_Om man vill åka buss hit så går det bra att ta både linje 3 (hållplats Vipevägen) och linje 6 (hållplats Kråkvägen)._

_OSA: 12/8_ _… ”_

 

Han har nästan inte haft någon kontakt med honom sedan de där åren. Sprungit på honom några gånger, sagt att vi borde ta en kaffe men det hade aldrig blivit av. Nu sitter han där med en inbjudan. En inbjudan från dåtiden.

 

Över texten var det en bild, bilden på ett tegelhus i en trädgård. Att han överhuvudtaget bodde i hus. Det hade flugit honom helt förbi. Kändes avlägset när han tänkte tillbaka på kollektivet och deras samtal över en tekopp i köket. Festerna de varit på, människorna som nu var vuxna och skingrats för vinden. Eller var det bara han som försvunnit ur deras liv. Kanske de fortfarande träffades första torsdagen i månaden som de gjort under studietiden. Träffats på den där puben och testat olika ölsorter, skvallrat och drömt om framtiden. Han hade hängt med ett tag efter uppbrottet. Efter att Han med stort H flyttat utomlands för jobb.

 

De hade försökt att ha ett långdistansförhållande men inte klarat det. Inte klarat av avståndet, att komma överens, glidit ifrån varann och tillslut brutit helt. Vännerna hade förstått men det hade inte varit samma sak längre. Han hade inte känt sig som självklar i deras sällskap, även om han visste att han var mer än välkommen.  Hade grävt ner sig i jobb och sökt sig till andra vänkretsar. Han saknade den tiden, även om han inte skulle vilja vara 20 igen. Kanske var det dags att ses igen? Blicken var tillbaka på skärmen. Bilden på tegelhuset i trädgården som skulle fyllas med liv om en dryg månad. Ett helt vanligt hus, en helt vanlig villa, det hade han inte trott.

 

Men alla förändras vi tänker han och klickar in på Eskilds profil. Ser bilder på ett liv han inte vet något om. Bilder på man och barn, en kanin finns med på flertalet av  bilderna och han gissar att det är ett husdjur. Konstigt tänker han, hur livet kan förändras och vi med det. Kollar vilka som är inbjudna och där är dom. Alla de som flimrat förbi i tanken nyss. Eva, Noora, Jonas…

 

Ljudet från kyrktornet väcker honom plötsligt och han inser att han försvunnit in i en annan tid allt för länge. Han sträcker på sig, känner att han är hungrig. Har suttit och jobbat med ett projekt som ska vara klart innan semestern, glömt bort tiden och att magen är tom. Han har inte ätit sedan lunch och i kylskåpet står bara en flaska ketchup, lite pålägg och några öl. Numera hade han ju friheten att välja själv när och hur sent han jobbar, när han äter eller var.

 

Det är just på grund av hans ständiga tidsoptimism, eller att tiden försvinner när han går in sin jobb-bubbla, som gjort att flertalet förhållanden spruckit. Det senaste för bara några månader sedan. I det fallet visste han egentligen att det var mer än hans frånvarande som gjorde att det tog slut. De ville inte samma sak och han gömde sig i jobbet istället för att prata igenom de egentliga problemen.

 

Nu är han ju själv igen och tycker egentligen att det är ganska skönt. Även om han ibland längtar efter att ha någon, närheten, och så det som nästan alla nu börjar ha runt sig, barn. Men så åker han hem till syrran, leker med hennes yrväder, lyssnar på hur hon och hennes sambo tjafsar om hämtningar och lämningar. Ser hur tvättberg och allt kring de små tär på deras förhållande. Då känns det ganska bra att ”bara” vara morbror. Dessutom hämtar han syskonbarnen varannan torsdagseftermiddag. Tar med sig Ella och Sixten hem, läser sagor från biblioteket, myser framför en film eller bakar så hela hans lilla kök ser ut som ett slagfält. Får allt det där mysiga utan det jobbiga, om man bortser från städningen av köket då. Det hade börjat som ett presentkort till syrran. Ett presentkort på fem barnvaktstillfällen. Han hade älskat det, barnen dyrkade honom och syrran var nog mest bara tacksam. Så hade de fortsatt, trots att de där fem gångerna tagit slut för länge sedan.

 

Han kollar telefonen. Ett meddelande från mamma. Samvetet gnager lite. Det var länge sedan han hört av sig. Kanske skulle han ta en sväng förbi henne. Gå förbi stället på hörnet och hämta sushi till dem båda. Han är värd både sushi och mammatid efter dagens arbetspass. Har ju faktiskt fått en hel del gjort innan den där inbjudan kom. Han stänger igen skärmen, tar på sig jackan och ringer sin mor samtidigt som han låser till lägenheten.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Egentligen skulle han haft semester nu. Skulle åkt till Island på den där resan de planerade i påskas innan det tog slut mellan honom och Marcus. Men nu så kunde han lika gärna jobba. Han täcker upp för en kollega i ett projekt som dragit ut på tiden och skulle varit klart innan midsommar och nu är det en vecka in i augusti. Solen skiner ute men han sitter inne och nästan fryser i hoodien med företagslogotypen på. Hade hittat den i en skrubb i jakt på något att värma sig med. I morse hade han gått till kontoret i bara en t-shirt.

 

Han är ensam i kontorslandskapet. Majken hade varit inne en sväng innan lunch och lämnat några anteckningar och skisser från ett möte. Nu är det bara han och akvariefiskarna.

 

Han reser sig går till köket för att hämta en kopp kaffe. Stoppar in några skitiga koppar i diskmaskinen medan maskinen mal bönor och häller den heta drycken i hans randiga mugg. Alla på kontoret har egna muggar. Det finns såklart muggar som hör hit. Som någon köpt in och kunder bjuds kaffe i. Men alla som jobbar här har egna muggar. Hans är röd- och vitrandig. Den sista som är kvar, alla andra hade gått sönder. De hade köpt de randiga muggar då, då till lägenheten för länge sedan.

 

Han har funderat mycket på den tiden, då, sedan den där inbjudan kom. Funderat på vännerna och såklart på Honom. Hade sökt på nätet, kollat allt som gick att se. Det fanns inte mycket nytt att hitta, han brukade ju kolla Hans instagramprofil ibland men innan inbjudan var det länge sedan. De senaste årets bilder föreställde bara olika byggnader, inte några personer eller personliga saker. Det verkade ändå som det gått bra för honom. På bilderna tagna för några år sedan såg han glad ut och det var inte utan att han kände ett sug i magen när han såg dem. Ett foto, det på på en vuxen man med en glimt i ögat han så väl kände igen, hade han fastnat särskilt vid. Det såg ut som bilden var tagen i New York. Alla känslor inom honom vaknade vid synen av den gamla kärleken i en sliten jacka med det där sneda, lite blyga leendet han alltid trott var menat bara för honom.

 

Han har inte tittat på bilden såå mycket. Eller vem försökte han lura, han har ju till och med sparat ner bilden på telefonen. Tittat på den innan han somnat på kvällarna. Undrar vem han log mot, vem som tagit fotot. Drömt sig tillbaka och försökt hitta i minnet varför de bröt upp. Saknat honom. Han, som varit hans första på så många sätt.

 

Kaffemaskinen plingar till. Han tar koppen och går tillbaka till platsen han valt för dagen. Den vid fönstret en våning upp. Tänker att han inte ska jobba så länge. Att han kanske ska åka och hälsa på syrran. Ta med ungarna till stranden. Tar upp telefonen för att skicka ett meddelande till henne. Ser att han fått en notis från Eskild. Ett inlägg i evenemanget som nu kallas ” _Fira bör man annars dör man_ ”

 

Han klickar in och läser

 

” _Hej igen_

  _Jag tycker inte att jag har någon direkt 40-årskris, men jag börjar funderar på ifall jag har bjudit in till en. :-)  :)_

_Men det är verkligen kul att så många kommer! Ser fram emot att träffa er alla._

_I min planering utgår jag från vissa antaganden. Om ni känner att det inte stämmer på er så får ni gärna påpeka det. Det är sen inga problem att ändra det ifall era planer eller förutsättningar ändras._

_Antagande 1: Alla som kommer,  kommer att vilja äta både fika på eftermiddagen och mat på kvällen._

_Antagande 2: Där inget annat har sagts så kommer hela familjen med._

_Antagande 3: Ni som är för upptagna för att ens svara på inbjudan läser inte heller detta.”_

 

Han känner sig träffad av både det andra och det sista antagandet. För upptagen för att ens svara, och är han den enda utan respektive eller barn? Han hade ju tänkt att gå, men sedan glömt bort att klicka ”kommer”. För han har inte glömt. Snarare har det väckt så många minnen från dåtiden och de som eventuellt skulle tänkas komma. Han har ju flera gånger sett att Han med stort H finns med bland de inbjudna som inte svarat. Sett namnet vid sidan av den lilla profilbilden.

 

Det känns både bra och dåligt. Bra, för då är det inte bara han som inte lämnat något svar ännu. Dåligt för han skulle gärna vilja veta om Han kommer eller inte. Egentligen skulle det ju inte spela någon roll, det har ju hunnit rinna mycket vatten mellan broarna sedan dess. Men ändå vill han veta. Skrollar igenom allas kommentarer. Några stannar tankarna kring lite, andra har han ingen aning om vem det är som skrivit

 

 _”Vi kommer gärna”_.

” _Så roligt! Tack för inbjudan. Magnus och jag kommer gärna! Småbrudarna hänger nog också med så vi siktar på att inte stanna så sen_ _t”_ Tänk de är fortfarande tillsammans hinner han tänka om Vilde och Magnus innan han fortsätter läsa.

_“Vi ändrade vår resa för självklart vill vi komma och fira dig på din dag! Vi kommer närmare kvällen!”_

 

Flertalet har svarat att de kommer med barn, andra att de kommer utan. Han hummar lite för sig själv. Tänker att det bara blir en kväll med småbarnsprat och tugg om att man inte hinner något längre, vad gjorde man innan barnen.... Men så ser han kommentaren från Jonas:

_“Ett privilegium; jag siktar på att komma ner! Jag har fyra platser i bilen om någon vill hänga på.”_

 

Han hinner bara tänka, vad skönt en till som jag, och plötsligt har han svarat att han kommer. Skickar snabbt ett meddelande till syrran om det passar att ses efter 15 i eftermiddag innan han lägger ner telefonen och fortsätter reda ut i de lösa trådarna i projektet som aldrig verkar bli klart. Stoppar undan dåtiden en liten stund.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Han spenderar helgen med att äntligen köpa ett soffbord, tvätta och se några avsnitt av den där serien han blev tipsad om. Några yngre kollegor försökte få med honom ut på lördagskvällen, men han kände inte för det utan gick la sig tidigt för en gångs skull. Tog en promenad på söndagsmorgonen innan han tittade in till mamma på en kopp kaffe som slutade med att de gick ut och åt en sen lunch. På måndagen började han officiellt jobba igen efter semestern, men i och med att han redan varit inne en vecka och jobbat, så kändes det inget speciellt. Mest skönt att nu skulle flertalet vara tillbaka på kontoret. Kunder börja ringa och han hade nya projekt att ta tag i. Skulle få mindre tid att fundera över den kommande helgen och Eskilds fest. Sist han kollat hade Han med stort H fortfarande inte svarat. Ett sting av besvikelse hade farit genom kroppen. Sista dagen att svara hade ju passerat. När det på torsdagskvällen tickade in ytterligare ett meddelande från ” _Fira bör man annars dör man_ ” känner han sig lite nervös. Det verkade ju till en början som en ganska opretentiös fest, nu verkar det bli ett party med både tält och bartender.

 

Fredagen går som tur var fort. Han är bortbjuden till några vänner på kvällen. Middag hemma hos dem tillsammans med två par, han själv och en annan som också är singel. Inte första gången som han blivit introducerad för kompisars singelvänner. Kvällen är trevlig, men han ursäktar sig ganska tidigt med att det hade varit en hektisk vecka och går hela vägen hem.

 

Väl hemma lägger han sig i soffan och börjar kolla telefonen. Så är han där igen, kollar vilka som ska komma i morgon. Känner sig spänd inför morgondagen även om Han med stort H fortfarande inte svarat. Det ska ändå bli kul att se de andra. De han umgåtts så intensivt med under de där åren. Åren som format honom som människa. Så kan han inte hålla sig längre. Klickar fram bilden på Honom igen. Bilden han nu tittat på varje kväll i flera veckors tid. Tänker på en sång som han lyssnade mycket på efter uppbrottet, scrollar fram den i artistens katalog i appen och höjer volymen. Hämtar en öl ur kylen och tänker att texten stämmer fortfarande, bara att nu har han inte den slitna polaroidbilden under kudden utan en bild, som han inte vet vem som tagit, i sin mobil. Han, som blev kvar här, väntar fortfarande fast det gått mer än tio år sedan de gick skilda vägar. Plötsligt har han somnat och drömmer om ljusa lockar och ett sorglöst liv för länge sedan.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Han sitter på buss tre på väg mot det gula tegelhuset. Klockan är strax kvart i fem. Vill inte vara först och många har svarat i tråden att de kommer dyka upp kring 16-tiden så han kände sig säker när han klev på bussen. Nu däremot vet han inte riktigt. Tänk om alla förändrats, kanske de inte känner igen honom. Då kliver det plötsligt på en familj. Under konstant barnskrik baxas det in en vagn och två tjejer som ser ut att vara kring fyra och sex år springer bakåt i gången. Han ler åt dem och tänker att de verkar vildare än hans syskonbarn. Barnskriket tystnar plötsligt och han hör en röst som han känner igen.

 _“Alice och Minna, kom och sätt er här med oss”_  . Han kikar upp och möts av ett enormt leende.

_“Tjena, det var inte igår. Påväg till Eskild? Såg att du skulle komma. Faan va’ fett. Hur är det med dig?”_

Magnus pratar fort och högt samtidigt får han tag i flickorna och skickar dem framåt i bussen till Vilde. Han sträcker sig in över sätet och ger honom en varm kram. Sedan ropar han genom hela bussen så att alla vänder sig om.

 _“Vilde kolla vem som sitter här!”_ Vilde kollar upp, släpper barnet i knät med ena handen och vinkar samtidigt som hon pratar med de större tjejerna som börjat bråka om en medhavd leksak.

“ _Måste nog hjälpa till lite”_  Magnus springer fram i bussen och tar en av de större flickorna i knät. Strax är de framme vid hållplatsen där alla ska av och Magnus ber honom om hjälp med att kånka ut vagnen. Vilde ger honom en snabb kram och säger att han inte åldrats en dag vilket han vet är bara artighetssnack. Han har gråa hår i både tinningarna och luggen. Charmstråna brukar han kalla dem när han behöver peppa upp sig.

 

De går bort mot gatan där Esklids hus ligger. Magnus och Vilde har varit där förut och flickorna verkar också känna till vart de är på väg. _“Ingrid, Ingrid”_ sjunger de och Vilde förklarar att Eskilds och Antons flicka heter just Ingrid och är lika gammal som Minna. Han ska precis fråga om de vet vilka mer som kommer när ett av barnen snubblar och skriker i högt. Han känner sig lite bortkommen mitt i allt kaos som uppstod, men är samtidigt glad att inte behöva ringa på dörren ensam.

 

Magnus knackar på och en äldre man öppnar, presenterar sig som Antons pappa och pekar att de kan gå runt huset mot baksidan. På andra sidan huset är det fullt med folk som står med kaffekoppar i händerna och pratar medans barn springer omkring med bandyklubbor och slår mot bollar av skumgummi. Han blir först lite paralyserad. Ser Eskild med ett litet barn på höften som han räcker till den äldre mannen som öppnat dörren. Han går fram mot honom. Sträcker fram sin present och gratulerar jubilaren. Han får en stor kram tillbaka och det verkar som Eskild ska säga något när Jonas, Chris och Noora kommer runt hörnet. Det blir kära återseenden, Noora pratar om hur skönt det är att vara “fri” från familjen, Chris skojar med Vildes barn och Jonas suckar lite och nickar mot honom i samförstånd.

 

Han får en kopp kaffe i handen och en torr veteskiva. Börjar tvivla på om detta var en så god ide. Tittar sig runt. Måste man gå runt och presentera sig, orkar inte riktigt. Istället går han fram till Jonas och frågar om han åkt hela vägen idag, var han bor i natt och om han vet om några fler från det “gamla” gänget kommer. Jonas svarar honom att han kom igår och sovit hos föräldrarna. Att han haft kontakt med Eva, de brukar höras någon gång i halvåret. Hon har precis fått flyttat till Göteborg. Hade gärna varit med i kväll men det var kick-off på det nya jobbet. Jonas pratar på om jobb och föräldrar. Känns nästan som det var igår de sågs, fast det var nästan ett decennium sedan. Ser runt bland alla gästerna, vuxna och barn huller om buller. Jonas nickar bort mot ytterdörren.

 " _Har ni setts nåt sen han flytta hem?”_

 _”Vem?...”_ samtidigt ser han vem det är Jonas menar. På trappan står Han. Han med stort H. Och Han ser precis ut som på bilden, fast håret är något kortare och ansiktsdragen något mer markerade. Han lyfter blicken och deras ögon möts. Hela världen stannar, benen bär knappt, han får svårt att andas. Samtidigt han vill skrika rätt ut, varför har ingen varnat mig. Så kommer plötsligt ett barn springande och slänger sig om halsen på personen på trappan. Bubblan krossas och han har lust att bara vända och springa därifrån. Självklart har han barn. Självklart har han ingen plats för honom i sitt liv. Han vänder sig mot Jonas för att svara på frågan han nyss fått. Försöker samla sig, skrapa upp resterna av ballongen som sprack.

 

” _Jonas, det var inte igår..”_ han hör den välbekanta rösten, den är nära honom nu, rör runt i alla känslorna som blandat sig i magen. I ögonvrån han ser vännerna krama om varandra. Så ser han att flickan som kramats alldeles nyss är Magnus och Vildes Alice, hon som slog sig på knät. Lättad vrider han upp huvudet och de ser rakt på varandra samtidigt som han finner sig och säger.

_”Hej..”_

 och Han svarar

_”Hej, jag har tänkt på dig....”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Och låten han lyssnar på är ju självklart "En bild i min plånbok" med Mauro Scocco.


End file.
